hogwarts_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
Hogwarts 2017 Wikia
Welcome to the Hogwarts Hogwarts is a boarding school filled with roughly a thousand students, each and every one of them carrying a dangerous weapon. As such, there are strict rules in place to keep order and maintain discipline. These rules will not always be consistently applied, as different Hogwarts faculty members may have differing interpretations of them, and may even play favourites — they are still human beings, after all. That said, any rule-breaking by students risks disciplinary action. New Arrivals UNIFORM Students will require: # Three sets of plain work robes (black) # One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear # One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) # One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) COURSE BOOKS: All students should have a copy of each of the following: # The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk # A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot # Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling # A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch # One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore # Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger # Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander # The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble OTHER EQUIPMENT: * 1 wand * 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) * 1 set glass or crystal phials * 1 telescope * 1 set brass scales Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK The students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are required to wear a uniform. Students must wear their uniforms during all lessons, and while eating meals or studying in the Great Hall. Students are allowed to wear their own clothes after lessons in their house dormitory and during the holidays. Most students are seen still wearing their uniforms in their house dormitory, most probably because they would need to change into their pyjamas to sleep before they go to bed, so they may feel that it is troublesome to change into their own clothes, then change again into their pyjamas. The Hogwarts uniform worn in the books consists of a black robe and a black pointed hat. The robes bear no marks to distinguish between the houses. Students wear their own socks and shoes. The uniform portrayed in the films consists of a white collared, long sleeved shirt, a tie of their house colours (getting more sophisticated each year), a grey jumper vest, black slacks for males and a black, knee length skirt for females paired with black or grey socks. Both genders wear black comfortable shoes. Each student wears a cloak that bears their house crest on the front, right side and has lining of their house colour: green for Slytherin, red for Gryffindor, blue for Ravenclaw, and yellow for Hufflepuff. During the winter months, a grey jumper replaces the jumper vest for comfort and a scarf bearing their two house colours is worn for warmth. A black pointed hat is provided, but is only worn for special occasions such as the opening ceremony, special dinners, house cup ceremony etc. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse